Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is the protagonist of the Fairy Tail series. He is set to appear in the upcoming 76th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Natsu VS Ace, where he will face off against Portgas D. Ace from the ''One Piece ''series. He will be voiced by Howard Wang. History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel. However the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, raised the young child as his own son. Igneel taught Natsu to speak, write and use his very own form of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Eventually, Igneel sealed his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and, along with four other Dragons and their Dragon Slayers, jumped 400 years into the future via Eclipse Gate While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. And so, Natsu joined Fairy Tail. 7 years later he met a girl named Lucy Heartfilia in Hargeon Town who aspired to join Fairy Tail. After rescuing her from some bandits later on, he took her to his guild where they formed a team, and have gone on numerous adventures ever since. Death Battle Info One Minute Melee Natsu also confronted Portgas D. Ace in a One Minute Melee match, and lost. Gallery Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Natsu.png|Dragon Force Natsu Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragneel's Natural Dragon Force.png|Natsu Dragneel's Natural Dragon Force Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragneel unleashing his Fire Dragon King Mode.png|Natsu Dragneel unleashing his Fire Dragon King Mode Natsu sprite.png|Sprite used in One minute Melee and possibly DEATH BATTLE Trivia * Natsu and his opponent are the fourteenth and fifteenth Anime/Manga Characters to enter Death Battle. The last thirteen were Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet and Voltron Lion Force. * Like Vegeta, Natsu's official voice actor, Todd Haberkorn, has voiced other combatants in Death Battle, in his case, Tai and Daxter. ** When asked why Todd was not voicing Natsu, Ben stated: "Todd's great! However, it's typical for an actor under contract to not be able to perform their character in outside/unofficial work." * Natsu Dragneel is the second Fairy Tail combatant to be featured on Death Battle, the first being Erza Scarlet. ** Natsu is also the second combatant to face-off against a combatant from the One Piece franchise. References * Natsu Dragneel on Wikipedia * Natsu Dragneel on the Fairy Tail Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kodansha Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Magic Users Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Near-Immortals Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Demons